


Curses and Cures

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blanket Permission, Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: “So. Wait. What?” Sam’s fingers curled into fists. “I’m supposed to just walk up to him to say ‘Hey Guy, I need you to kiss me to break this curse’-?!”“Well. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing you’ve ever asked me to do.”
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Curses and Cures

**Author's Note:**

> Random musing in the Green Eggs and Ham Cafe on discord. Typed it up in chat, then it over doubled in size.  
> Thanks to [Shelligator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelligator/pseuds/Shelligator) for the beta.

* * *

“It’s you.” Sam stared at the old woman in the tent. “You’re the one who-“ 

He bit back the words, glancing around the carnival to see who might be over hearing. After all, this wasn’t exactly a normal conversation. Most people didn’t believe in Magic, after all. 

“-Cursed you.” The Fortune Teller finished, straightening her shawl, revealing a glass and silver amulet around her neck. “Yes. Almost didn’t recognise you, little thief.” 

Sam knew that amulet. He'd stolen it from her years ago, when he’d been stupidly desperate and less picky about what jobs he took.

He should have thought to ask why something so cheap looking would fetch such a large sum. 

Sam nodded. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” He admitted, bowing his head. “But I’m very sorry for stealing from you.” 

He’d apologised then too, jubilantly shouted it over his shoulder as he’d fled, but a job had been a job. Swiping a cheap looking trinket in exchange for cash to cover food and money to travel had seemed like a no brainer.

At least until he’d been spotted, amulet in hand as he ran off into the night. She’d shouted words into the night, cursing him. He’d laughed, people shouted things at him all the time, but he’d remembered because the words had been so unusual. 

That he was cursed, cursed to find what he was searching for, but to never have it.

He hadn’t realised what it meant until this past year. 

The Fortune Teller looked at him, as if seeing through him. “You found what you seek.” It was less a question than a statement of fact. 

Sam swallowed. “Mom had already passed away.” He said quietly. “And he can’t love me.”

He didn’t think the curse had killed his mother, just kept him away until it was too late. They’d found her gravestone in an area he’d been to several times before. He’d talked to some of the locals, and found they’d always somehow managed to just barely miss each other. 

And Guy…. Guy, who travelled with him, his best friend, who held him as Sam cried when he found his Mother’s tombstone. Guy, who held Sam’s heart, but whose heart Sam couldn’t touch, like it was held behind a cold invisible wall between them.

Sam knew better than to try. He’d tried in the past so many times, over and over, to get someone to love him, and they never did. Guy was Sam’s friend, his best friend, the first to stick around. To leave and come back, not once, but twice. Sam was not going to be greedy and press for more than was offered, lest a third time meant he’d never have his friend’s presence ever again. 

“I’m sorry.” The Fortune Teller bowed her head, looking to the side. “I thought you sought money, not the heart.” 

Sam shrugged. “It’s okay.” He’d learned his lesson and was grateful for what he had. And he didn’t steal anymore. “I’m just happy for the opportunity to apologise.”

He had a lot of apologies to make when it came right down to it. 

She tapped a long fingernail on the table, giving him a contemplative look. “There is a way to break it.” She offered. “Curses must always have a way to break. Otherwise they don’t work.” 

Sam hesitated. If it was one thing he’d learned from everything, it was that actions had consequences. Especially when dealing with magic. “... I’m almost afraid of what the price would be, to learn how to break the curse.” He admitted. 

Some prices were too high to pay. If he’d known that stealing the amulet would have meant never meeting his Mom, he never would have done it, no matter how much he’d be paid. 

The Fortune Teller laughed, slapping her leg in amusement. “Then take it as payment for your apology.” She cackled. “It’s Love’s Kiss, boy. What else could it be?”

Of course, what else could it be? A fairy tale answer for a fairy tale curse. 

“So. Wait. What?” Sam’s fingers curled into fists, trying to hide his anxiety. “I’m supposed to just walk up to him to say ‘Hey Guy, I need you to kiss me to break this curse’-?!” 

What would happen if he did? Would Guy suddenly fall in love with him? Was that fair to Guy? What if that was the question that drove Guy away for good, horrified at even the thought of kissing him? The thought made his chest feel tight, made it hard to breathe. 

The cost was too much. He couldn’t risk losing Guy. 

“Well.” Guy’s voice drawled behind, making Sam jump. “It wouldn’t be the strangest thing you’ve ever asked me to do.”

Sam spun to find Guy standing there, attaché case on hand, an amused tilt to his lips. “Guy!” Sam sputtered, brain scrambling to find a way to explain what he might have overheard. How long had he been there? “Um.” 

Guy was a Knox of Science and Logic. Magic was more than a bit outside of that. Honestly, Sam wouldn’t have believed it if it hadn’t happened to him. 

Except Guy didn’t look surprised at all as he turned his attention from Sam to the Fortune Teller, and touched the brim of his hat in greeting. “Madam.” He said respectfully. 

“Ah, I remember you.” She smiled, showing teeth. “How is your path?”

“Realised I chose wrong.” Guy said amicably as Sam reeled in shock and horror that Guy had a run in with her before. “I’m on the other path now.” 

“Good.” She tapped her nose, looking smug. “Not everyone figures out that they can change the path they chose.”

“I had some help.” Guy commented, glancing at Sam, then back then the Fortune Teller. “You mentioned a kiss to break a curse?” 

“Think you can do it?” The Fortune Teller shot back, tauntingly. 

Guy looked down at Sam, and Sam braced himself to see pity, rejection, disdain, anything like that. Instead there was something in Guy’s dark eyes that he couldn’t read, like trying to see through a pane of warped glass. 

Then Guy gazed at the Fortune Teller with calm confidence. “For him? Yes.” 

She laughed, not unkindly. “We shall see.” 

Guy huffed, and knelt down so he was closer to Sam’s height, still staring at him in that unreadable way. 

“Guy.” Sam said quietly, hope and fear churning in his belly. He couldn’t stand it if this was a trick, and somehow hurt Guy in the attempt. 

“It’s fine, Sam.” Guy rumbled, his voice deep and reassuring, his expression asking San to trust him. “May I?”

Sam was almost afraid to speak. But he trusted Guy, so he nodded, despite his nervousness. 

Guy smiled, just a little one, and placed a hand on Sam’s cheek, his thumb stroking the fur under Sam’s eye. Sam shivered at the gentle contact, closing his eyes. 

Sam had wanted not only to kiss Guy, but wanted for Guy to kiss him for so long that he felt as if he was going to shatter like glass when it happened. 

The first brush against his lips made him tremble and gasp, then hold his breath. 

The kiss that followed was sweet and as soft as the caress of a butterfly wing, just a gentle touch that made Sam’s fur stand on end. 

Sam shivered, feeling something akin to warm air wash over his skin for a moment, making him realise just how cold and distant he’d always felt. It was if some sort of wall between him and the rest of the world suddenly disappeared, making everything lighter and brighter. 

“Oh.” He breathed, opening his eyes to find Guy watching him with an amused, deeply fond look on his face. 

Had Guy always looked at Sam like that-? 

“Well, that answers that.” The Fortune Teller snickered. “I’d say the answer is ‘yes’. Congratulations on being curse-free, little thief.” 

“t-Thank you.” Sam stammered, not sure who he was saying it to. Guy chuckled, removing his hand from Sam’s cheek, using his attaché case as a prop to stand back up. 

The Fortune Teller waved it off, rings glinting in the carnival air. “Now vamoose, you’re blocking my customers.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Guy motioned over his shoulder. “I think I see food on a stick that I’m curious to try. Ready, Sam?” 

“Yeah.” Sam nodded as Guy started to walk away. Sam tipped his hat to the Fortune Teller, and waved before running to catch up with Guy, his own case swinging in his hand. “Have a good night!” 

Guy hadn’t gone far, his pace kind of slow and ambling, which made it easy for Sam to walk alongside him. Guy moved his case to his other side, so the hand next to Sam was free. It felt like a revelation as he realised that Guy always did that, the briefcase a defensive barrier to everyone else. But not to Sam.

Sam glanced at Guy’s hand, the tawny fur within reach, wondering if he grasped Guy’s hand, if Guy might hold Sam’s hand back instead of recoiling. It suddenly felt like a possibility, instead of a gulf between them. 

He cleared his throat, looking up at Guy, who didn’t seem phased by what had just happened. “How did you know that would work?” Sam asked. 

“Simple.” Guy smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. “When she said that ‘Love’s Kiss’ would break the spell, you didn’t ask who might be able to do it. You immediately said my name.” 

Sam felt his jaw drop, face heating up as he realised that Guy wasn’t wrong. 

Also, Guy had heard that. 

… Not only heard it, but then offered to kiss Sam. Sam’s heart leapt up to his throat for a moment before he was able to calm it down enough to speak. 

“So.” Sam cleared his throat. “You’ve met her before, huh?” 

“Yup.” Guy nodded, glancing down at him. “Right after High School. She said I had a choice, I could choose the path for success, or I could choose the path for happiness.” 

“Which one did you choose?” Sam asked, curious. 

“I thought I would be happy if I was successful.” Guy chuckled, with a rueful self-deprecating lopsided look. “My inventions started blowing up shortly after. Just because I was on the path for success didn’t mean I was going to succeed. It only meant I was going to try for it.”

“And now?” 

“And now.” Guy repeated, stepping closer to Sam to dodge some carnival goers, and then didn’t shift away again. “Well. I met you. And you helped me realise I was on the wrong path, and so I changed it. Now I’m working on being happy.” 

Sam looked at the relaxed set of Guy’s shoulders, the absentminded smile on his face that was so different from the miserable person he’d been before, and thought that Guy was on the right track. 

It also meant, in a weird way, that they’d saved each other. He helped Guy change his path and become happier, Guy kissed Sam and broke his curse.

“Happiness is a good thing to work for.” Sam smiled. He wanted nothing more than for Guy to succeed at being happy.

“I think so too.” Guy smiled warmly at him. “What was yours?”

“To find what I seek, but never have it.” Sam shrugged. 

Guy made a thoughtful sound. “Did you find it?” 

Sam almost laughed, looking up at Guy, his best friend, his home, his heart, and wondered if Guy knew how much he meant to Sam. “I did.” 

“And can you hold it now?” Guy asked, curious.

“Probably.” Sam admitted. 

Guy grinned, looking pleased for Sam. “What was it?” 

Sam reached out for Guy’s hand, his free hand that he left open for Sam, and twined his fingers with Guy’s much larger ones.

Guy faltered in his step, then wrapped his fingers around Sam’s and gave them a gentle squeeze, a joyful smile on his face. 

“Happiness.” Sam laughed, answering Guy’s question, and held on. 

-finis-


End file.
